Star Wars: The Invisible Legends
by Dennis Daudet
Summary: Anakin tiene un hermano llamado Shlomi. Después de la muerte de su madre en Tatooine, es el único familiar que le queda en la Galaxia. Pero Obi Wan ha tenido una premonición escabrosa sobre los hermanos Skywalker: juntos serán indestructibles y tentados por el mal, separados una esperanza para la República. Uno debe morir. Pero si Anakin pierde a Shlomi, odiará a Obi eternamente.


**STAR WARS: THE INVISIBLE LEGENDS**

(Está historia sucede en el mismo universo de George Lucas de los episodios I a III, es el mismo argumento y la misma cronología. La historia de Invisible Legends trata acerca de los hermanos Skywalker y la profecía de Obi Wan. Los sucesos que se relatan se introducen sobre los que suceden en las películas, por lo tanto se puede leer como si Shlomi Skywalker fuera un personaje más en la historia que vimos en el cine. Esto porque no quise hacer un argumento nuevo, sino aplicar esta trama a la original.)

**1**

**UNA CULPA COMPARTIDA**

Mientras Anakin abordaba la nave que lo llevaría de vuelta con el senador Palpatine, recordaba con fluidez aquella ocasión cuando su madre y su hermano fueron vendidos a la gente de las arenas, en Tatooine. Era un recuerdo que lo acosaba desde hacía meses, por lo que ahora mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que habían ido cambiando en él, desde que el senador le ofreciera los dones de la Fuerza para enfrentar a la muerte misma, no dejaba de lamentarse por su destino.

¿Por qué precisamente ahora el senador le ofrecía ese poder maravilloso y secreto? ¿Por qué no lo hizo hecho tiempo atrás? Anakin se atormentaba imaginando cómo habrían sido diferentes las cosas si hubiese tenido la oportunidad y la fuerza para salvar a su madre de la muerte con ese poder ilimitado. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tensó los puños con impotencia. Cuando la nave despegaba del puerto, otro recuerdo más lo embargó. Cada vez que recordaba a su hermano Shlomi se llenaba de un terrible sentimiento de culpa, y era cuando más necesitaba de Padmé, estar a su lado y pedirle algún consejo. Siempre había buscado redimirse por abandonar a su madre y a Shlomi en el desierto de Tatooine, pero ya era demasiado tarde y la República se tambaleaba. Sabía sobre todo que no podía dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones. Entonces, cuando tomaba asiento y la nave entraba al hiperespacio, ponía buena cara, endurecida sí, pero relajada: una máscara fiel que escondía sus miedos por perder a Shlomi y a Padmé. Por supuesto, cada vez que recordaba esos sueños donde los veía morir a ambos, perdía el control y enloquecía por dentro. Ahora más que nunca, ahora más que el día en que murió su madre y el día en que perdió a su padawan Ahsoka, necesitaba el poder que le ofrecía el senador Palpatine para impedirle al futuro destruir a los seres más amados que le quedaban.

—Luces agobiado, Anakin. Necesitas descansar. Seguro que el senador podrá esperarte un día más —le dijo Obi Wan.

—No necesito descansar, maestro —dijo él con voz irritada, sin dignarse a mirarlo a la cara. Más bien, giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla de la nave y contempló con vaguedad la oscuridad inmensa de la galaxia.

—Creo que debes hacerlo. No creo equivocarme —insistió Obi—. Han pasado muchas cosas, estás cansado.

—Nada que no pueda superar, maestro.

—Anakin, no hay nada de malo en demostrar tus sentimientos. Desde que Ahsoka mu…

—¡Basta! —ordenó Anakin y de inmediato Obi Wan supo que era momento de callar. Notó cómo las venas se tensaban en su frente y cómo enrojecía. Sabía que esas expresiones no demostraban ira sino dolor puro. Incluso, cuando Anakin tragaba saliva parecía que deglutía un zarzal, pues le costaba trabajo disimular la molestia que le provocaban los recuerdos.

—Lo siento… Ani, no quise incomodarte. ¿Sabes una cosa?

—Adivino que dirá que siempre estará a mi lado —repuso el chico con agonía, por primera vez lo miro a los ojos, con un dejo de pesadumbre.

Obi Wan sonrió con sinceridad y le dijo:

—Es lo que iba a decir.

—No es necesario que lo haga, maestro. Nos conocemos y la Fuerza nos ha enseñado a comprender nuestros sentimientos. Nunca he dudado que usted estará a mi lado cada vez que…, cada vez que…

—Siempre que sea necesario, Anakin —terminó Obi y cerró los ojos con serenidad—. En unas horas estaremos de vuelta en Coruscant y podrás descansar o bien, hacer lo que desees.

—Quisiera ver a Padmé —confesó—. Y a Shlomi. Hace meses que no he visto a ninguno…

—Ambos están bien, el maestro Yoda te lo ha asegurado continuamente y sabes que tiene razón.

—Pero en mis sueños…

—¿Has seguido teniendo esos sueños, Ani?

Sí, le dijo. No podía sacar de su cabeza las escenas del pasado y las que eran creación de su mente. A veces, Padmé moría en el parto y su imagen se disipaba como el vapor, una masa de aire húmedo que se le escapaba entre los dedos, entonces soltaba en llanto y despertaba agitado. Otras veces, Ahsoka aparecía en sus sueños, agonizante, y tal como su madre había muerto en sus brazos años antes, su padawan soltaba un último gemido de dolor y se quedaba muy quieta, absorta en la muerte. Últimamente, también soñaba, con imágenes vívidas y perfectas los hechos ocurridos el día en que volvió a Tatooine para ver morir a su madre. Pero en este sueño, Anakin contemplaba a su hermano menor, arrastrándose por la arena hasta alcanzarlo y asirse a su capa de jedi y rogarle que lo matara.

—¡Mátame, por favor, Ani, mátame! —lo escuchaba decir.

Todo sucedía igual que aquella vez. Su madre agonizaba en sus brazos y Shlomi se ceñía a las piernas de Anakin mientras se desangraba por las cuencas vacías. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Qué le habían hecho aquellas bestias? Le arrancaron los ojos y orejas y se los dieron de comer a los krayt hambrientos. Devoraron también sus pies y le dieron de azotes hasta dejarle la espalda hecha una costra reseca de sangre y piel muerta. Así que Shlomi, hecho trisas, se acercaba a Anakin y le rogaba que lo matara. Claro que él no tuvo la fuerza para quitarle la vida y todavía, mientras recordaba aquellos sucesos en Tatooine, estaba seguro que nunca habría obedecido ese comando desgarrador y cobarde. En cambio acabó con la aldea entera de los moradores de las arenas hasta que no quedó ninguno y pudo reunir todos los cadáveres en una pira de fuego.

De alguna forma, Shlomi Skywalker jamás le perdonó el hecho de haberlo dejado vivo. Ahora era un ser casi humano: la orden Jedi le dio ojos biónicos con los que recuperó la vista arrebatada salvajemente por los moradores. Las prótesis que hicieron de orejas y pies, fueron el último arreglo para constituir un cuerpo extraño con el que no podía lidiar: a Shlomi le causaba pánico verse al espejo y mirarse con esos ojos falsos, saber que caminaba gracias a unos circuitos, atado a una idea cruel que no dejaba de repetirle a Anakin cada que tenían una pelea: que debió morir en el desierto porque no encontraba razón para vivir. Que no se sentía feliz en Coruscant, y que como él, extrañaba tanto a su madre y que la culpa por no haberla salvado lo hacía sentirse inútil y traidor.

Por supuesto que Anakin no creía que Shlomi tuviera la culpa. La culpa era suya y estaba obligado a seguir vengando su muerte y las torturas a Shlomi, sobre todo enemigo que se pusiera en su camino.

—Sigo soñando con mi madre…, sigo soñando con el rostro de Shlomi cubierto de sangre, con sus cuencas vacías… Es tan difícil y duele tanto estar atrapado en esos recuerdos, maestro.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró Obi Wan tomándole la mano.

—No…, no lo sabe —replicó Anakin retirando la suya con desdén.

—Pero intento hacerlo, Ani.

—No importa, maestro.

—Anakin, las guerras clónicas han causado muchos estragos en toda la Galaxia. Hay familias que han sufrido tanto como la tuya, por eso luchamos, por eso lucharemos…

—Para vengar todo lo que…

—No, Anakin. No tomaremos venganza. Haremos justicia —corrigió Obi Wan.

—Para el caso, es lo mismo, maestro Obi Wan.

No dijeron nada el resto del viaje. Al llegar a Coruscant cada uno bajó por su lado. Obi Wan no quería impacientar a Anakin, aunque desde hacía días la relación que mantenía con Palpatine sinceramente le daba mala espina. Así que intentaba por cualquier lado hacérselo notar y resolverlo. En el puerto de desembarque aguardaba el senador y su comitiva de políticos. Obi Wan no podía estar equivocado, cada vez que lo veía sentía un perturbación en la fuerza que lo dejaba atónito. Algo tenía que estar escondiendo Palpatine, su interés por Anakin comenzaba a dejar de ser normal, además, todas esas reuniones que tenía con el chico tenían que ser siempre privadas. ¿De qué hablarían y por qué Anakin tenía tanta impaciencia por volver a reunirse con él?

Obi Wan alcanzó el paso a Anakin antes de pisar el puerto y le murmuró con preocupación:

—Anakin, te pido que seas cauteloso. Mantente atento y analiza cada movimiento del senador… Ya sabes que no me agrada mucho el interés tan repentino que ha mostrado por ti.

—Ese interés no es repentino, maestro —replicó Anakin con el mismo tono de voz de Obi, meticuloso y secreto—. Puedo asegurar, sin ánimo de sonar soberbio, que el senador ha visto en mí la misma aptitud para lograr grandes cosas, como lo ha visto el Consejo.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho él, Anakin? ¿Con esas palabras te ha convencido?

Anakin lo miró con una sonrisa cínica, quizá molesta y no dijo nada hasta reunirse con la comitiva de Palpatine.

Y allí estaba Shlomi, su presencia había sido inesperada. Afortunadamente para Ani, porque el hecho de verlo luego de cuatro meses, lo llenó de alivio. Shlomi era un jovencito muy parecido a Anakin, de haber tenido la misma edad cualquiera podría jurar que eran mellizos casi idénticos. Pero a diferencia de Ani, Shlomi llevaba el cabello recortado y resaltaban a la vista sus dos ojos azules, tan profundos y enigmáticos, al mismo tiempo que reales y humanos pero de cierta forma, vacíos, diferentes. Además, Shlomi debía medir al menos veinte centímetros menos que su hermano. Y mientras que Anakin tenía 22 años, Shlomi Skywalker sólo 17.

Anakin estrechó la mano de Palpatine y se apuró a dar un abrazo a su hermano menor. Ambos se sonrieron y se contemplaron.

—Te ves cansado, Ani —le dijo el chico, con una voz que lo distinguía entre cualquier otro de su edad.

Desde el accidente en Tatooine él no había vuelto a ser el mismo, Anakin extrañaba escucharlo reír a carcajadas o lanzarle insultos tontos. Ahora solamente era tímido, se guardaba las cosas que sentía y tenía una profunda necesidad por no estorbar a nadie, así que además era esquivo. Sólo con Anakin o Padmé era capaz de tener una conversación agradable. La mayoría del tiempo prefería entrenarse en el arte de las armas laser y fotones, aunque lo que más ambicionaba era manejar algún día un sable de luz como un jedi. Sólo que Shlomi no era un jedi y nunca lo sería, sus midiclorianos apenas alcanzaban para hacerlo intuitivo y sagaz, pero, según dijo Yoda, siempre sería incapaz de controlar la Fuerza como un jedi.

—Las guerras clónicas no han sido fáciles, hermano —le dijo Anakin.

—Supe lo que sucedió con Ahs…

—Sí…, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—No fue tu culpa, Ani —le dijo Shlomi con su voz casi inaudible.

—¿Es lo que crees?

—Sí —respondió su hermano y volvió a sonreír con timidez.

El senador los invitó a seguirle el paso rumbo a las instalaciones del Senado Galáctico. Caminaron todos juntos, sin gran alboroto. Durante el camino, Palpatine informó sobre el actual estado de la República y los nuevos ataques de los separatistas. Anakin apenas escuchaba sus palabras. Ahora que sabía que Shlomi estaba bien, necesitaba ver a Padmé y estrecharla en sus brazos. Cuánto deseaba verla y hacerle el amor. Cuánto la extrañaba. Cuánto se desesperaba por vivir un secreto y desafiar las leyes jedi.

Fue sorprendente que Shlomi lo supiera.

—Ella está bien… Aguarda en casa —murmuró.

—Me alegra saberlo —repuso Ani.

—Te prometí que la cuidaría y eso es lo que hice todo este tiempo.

—Lo sé y confío en ti.

—Y sabes que daría mi vida por ella para verlos felices.

—Shlomi, no digas…, no digas eso —ordenó Anakin.

Mientras continuaron andando, Anakin notó como Shlomi miraba el mango de su sable de luz con curiosidad. Shlomi se interesaba tanto con esa arma como por ser esquivo con el mundo. Parecía además que el chico quería decir algo y no se atrevía, pues continuamente lo miraba de reojo y si descubría que Anakin le devolvía la mirada, se giraba pronto y fingía desinterés absoluto.

—Necesitarás un arma si la guerra llega a la capital, hermano —le dijo Ani.

—Ya tengo una, no tienes por qué preocuparte —le dijo en tono cordial—. Recuerda que mientras tú corrías en las carreras de Gardulla, yo ayudaba a Watto a reparar las armas de los mercenarios de Tatooine… Sé manejar cualquier blaster de avanzada, bien podría retarte con tu sable de luz… Y no es que presuma.

—Pero tal vez quisieras probar con mi sable. Puedo dejar que lo tomes con tus manos y practiques un poco…

—Eso es improbable —dijo Shlomi airado—. Sabes que no soy un jedi.

—Pero eres mi hermano.

Shlomi Skywalker no pudo más que soltar una risilla nerviosa y apurarse a apartarle la mirada. Anakin se alegró de verlo reír de nuevo y cambiar de semblante.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Shlomi —le dijo—. Cuando todo esto termine, podremos vivir como una familia y dejar todo lo malo en el pasado…

—Será sólo un mal sueño —repuso Shlomi.

Anakín volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad, pero todavía con un aire de confort y nueva energía, asintió.

—Así será —le dijo.

—Tiene que serlo. Por nuestra madre.

—Sí —replico Anakin lleno de dudas, miedos y agobiado por el futuro—. Haremos todo por hacerle justicia.

—Qué bueno que lo digas. Cuando cortes otra cabeza de morador, hazles saber cuánto los odio.

Anakin lo escuchó perplejo y algo desorientado asintió a sus deseos. Al instante el senador Palpatine se acercó a ellos. Después de mirarlos con cautela, sonrió sereno y habló:

—He escuchado algo sobre su conversación, jóvenes hermanos. Muy poco, pero he tenido la suerte o la desgracia de escuchar sus lamentos por su madre. Sé que pronto podrán vengar su muerte y reivindicar la libertad de la República.

—El senador Palpatine cree en mí, hermano, y me enseñará a protegerlos a ti, a Padmé y a mi maestro.

—Así es, joven jedi —repuso Palpatine sin dejar de observarlos a ambos. Shlomi llegó a sentirse incómodo pero se guardó sus sentimientos—. Veo en ustedes una conexión intensa. Los lazos de sangre que tienen en común los unirán en esta lucha y lograrán grandes cosas. Créanlo. Yo, yo los ayudaré a alcanzarlas.

Mientras tanto, detrás Obi Wan los observaba caminar con paso firme, y por alguna extraña razón que la Fuerza no le permitía deducir, creyó que aquel trío se vería envuelto en una serie de problemas que no podrían resolver si no se detenía ahora su rencor. ¿Cómo es que llegaba a pensar eso? No, no era un prejuicio. Obi Wan sabía que los impulsos de Anakin podían causar más estragos, que Palpatine escondía algunos secretos que lo incomodaban y que Shlomi Skywalker tenía en su interior mucha codicia por vengar la muerte de su madre. Los hermanos Skywalker tenían un sentimiento profundo de culpa que los llevaba a buscar venganza, esto no era bueno y le preocupaba. Anakin no sabía escuchar palabras y si encontraba el respaldo en su hermano para llevar a cabo la vendeta, no necesitaría nada más, le bastaría con que alguien pensase igual que él. Algo se avecinaba, pensaba Obi Wan.

Sobre todo, sabía que esa mañana al volver a Coruscant y ver a Shlomi Skywalker, vio en sus ojos biónicos un sentimiento que sólo podía expresarse a través de un alma fría que se encontraba en conflicto. Shlomi sentía tanto rencor como Anakin y al estar unidos podían desatar un desequilibrio perjudicial en la Fuerza. A la República. No importaba si estaba siendo egoísta, pensó Obi Wan. En cuanto pudiera volvería al Consejo Jedi y hablaría con Yoda. Esperaba que tuviera una respuesta a su inquietud.

Esos sueños que Anakin tenía todas las noches tenían un oscuro significado, sabía Obi. Él también tuvo muchos sueños en los que se veía peleando a muerte con Anakin. En esos mismos también soñaba con una escena escabrosa en la que terminaba asesinado a Shlomi, sin razón aparente. Por eso mismo Obi Wan temía por el futuro de los hermanos. Le atemorizaba verse como un asesino, como el asesino del único familiar que le quedaba a su joven aprendiz. Pero, todos los sueños tenían un significado premonitorio. Obi Wan no sabía con exactitud lo que se avecinaba, pero sí sabía cuando ahora Shlomi se detenía porque Anakin y Palpatine continuaban hacia una habitación, a solas, que tendría que enfrentarlos e impedirles caer en la tentación de la oscuridad, donde los sentimientos más intensos de maldad habitaban.

Así se quedaban ambos, Obi Wan y Shlomi Skywalker, aguardando por Anakin, en una sala alfombrada y elegante. Se contemplaban en intervalos, cuando uno se distraía del otro. Escuchaban el sonido de los autos rompiendo el viento, en el exterior. Era un mediodía caluroso. Anakin tardó al menos una hora dentro. Mientras esperaron sólo cruzaron un diálogo, frío y enigmático.

—Tuve un sueño la noche pasada —le dijo el chico.

—¿Ah sí…?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo saber qué…?

—Soñé que usted empuñaba su sable de luz en mi vientre… Y yo moría.

Obi Wan no pudo más que tragar saliva y observar sus ojos azules, fríos, solitarios e inhumanos. Fue como estar viendo a un Anakin más joven y más abandonado que cualquier ser en toda la galaxia. Pero no pudo decirle nada. Y el otro al parecer tampoco tenía nada más que decir… O sí.

—Después de mi muerte lo último que vi en ese sueño, fue a mi madre. Y me sentí por fin en paz.


End file.
